I'm Never Disappointed in You
by LordAtomic
Summary: Tai learns who his true best friend is. I consider this to be my best work ever. Rated R for strong yaoi themes!


I'm Never Disappointed in You  
  
By: Quatre Fan  
  
Legal Crap Nobody Reads (Disclaimer)  
  
Didn't make Digimon.  
  
(This takes place during the Dark Masters story arc)  
  
One day, the Digi-Destined were traversing through Server, searching for the Dark Masters, as usual. Soon, they found an evil Digimon in the middle of the clearing. It looked like a giant, brown bug. He had two, spiked horts on both sides of his head, and he ha what looked slightly like a fish's gills for a mouth. They decided to attack it from behind to make sure that it didn't give them trouble. They also felt that it was necessary to yell out stupid attack calls and puns/jokes to make sure Digimon REMAINED the crappiest piece of shit on Fox Kids.  
  
"Hey, evil Digimon!", Agumon yelled. Why don't you fight us like a mon! The evil Digimon turned around and faced them. He looked so scary, Agumon pissed and shitted in front of everybody.  
  
"This doesn't seem to be an evil Digimon that we've fought before", said Tentomon. "Why don't you use your computer to analyze it and bore the kids at home with your painfully simple attempt at computer jargon?"  
  
"His name is Pinsirripoffmon", Izzy began. "He is the newest rip-off of a Pokémon. He was inspired by the Pokémon called Pinsir".  
  
Pinsirripoffmon lunged toward Agumon for the kill. Agumon felt butterflies in his stomach and his legs felt like Jell-o. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't use Pepper Breath or even Suck-a-Volve, much less Warp Suck-a-Volve. Just as Agumon was about to be eaten...  
  
"Biyomon...Suck-a-Volve to...BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"Tentomon...Suck-a-Volve to...KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Gomamon...Suck-a-Volve to...IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"Palmon...Suck-a-Volve to...TOGEMON!"  
  
"Patamon...Suck-a-Volve to...ANGEMON!"  
  
"Gatomon...Suck-a-Volve to...ANGEWOMON!"  
  
"Gabumon...Warp Suck-a-Volve to...METALGARURUMON!"   
  
But, no matter how hard he tried, Agumon just couldn't Warp Suck-a-Volve. He felt low, weak, and worthless. Tears started to form in his little dinosaur eyes.  
  
"METEOR WING!"  
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
  
"How about some NEEDLE SPRAY?!"  
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!"  
  
Upon being bombarded with all of the Digimon's attacks, Pinsirripoffmon was defeated.  
  
"B...but...I couldn't help. I was too weak. I'm...s...sorry...", Agumon began to sob sadly.  
  
Agumon ran back past the Digi-Destined and the other Digimon back to their current camp, which wasn't far away.   
  
Agumon hid behind a log to make sure that nobody could see him, just in case somebody came in. He stayed there until dusk. He began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"I'M USELESS! I'M USELESS! I'M USELESS!", Agumon sobbed. As he yelled this, he heard trudging from behind the log. Oh shit, thought Agumon.  
  
"Agu? Where are ya, buddy?" Agumon recognized this voice as Tai's. "Agumon? Please come out!"  
  
Agumon fled out from behind the log and ran to Tai. As soon as he reached him, he wrapped his little arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I t-thought that you would b-be upset with me...", said Agumon, tears welling in his eyes again.   
  
"I'm never disappointed in you", Tai began. "You're my best friend".  
  
"I'm sorry I ran away, Tai"  
  
"That's ok, I love you"  
  
"HUH?!" Agumon was shocked. "I thought that you loved Matt!"  
  
"No, Matt is a two-timing asshole. I think that he's having sex with TK as we speak, anyway".  
  
"Odd. Do human brothers usually fuck each other, Tai?"  
  
"No, they don't", said Tai, moving around to behind Agumon.  
  
"Oh, how very odd. They must be very fucked up brothers, right TaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Before Agumon realized what happened, Tai had unzipped his pants and shoved his penis up Agumon's ass.  
  
"Is this hurting you, Agumon?"  
  
"Umm...yes, I mean, no, well...no, no it doesn't...OH GOD Tai, GO FASTER! FASTERFASTERFASTERFASTER!"  
  
"Ok, OK! Don't get worked up!"  
  
"Aaagh...unnngh...OOOOOOHHHH!", Agumon moaned.  
  
For the next minute or so, neither Tai or Agumon said anything. Finally, Tai was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Shit...Agu...I'm about to..."  
  
"Doesn't matter, Tai. Just do what you gotta do."  
  
Tai finally orgasmed into Agumon. He slightly tried to aim away, but it was too late. Agumon felt the exhilarating sensation of being filled with mysterious warmth passing through his system. Finally, the two laid down, exhausted. WarGreymon was so exhaused that he De-Suck-a-Volved back to Botamon. It was fully dark.  
  
"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!", Agumon groaned. "AAAAAHWAAAAAAAAH! Agumon...Warp Suck-a-Volve to...WARGREYMON!  
  
"Well...it looks like you got your strength back...", said Tai.  
  
All of the sudden, they both heard noises in the bushes.  
  
"Hey guys! We saw WarGreymon from over here and wanted to congradulate Agumon on...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"  
  
All of the other Digi-Destined and Digimon saw Tai and Botamon lying naked on the dirt. They looked incredibly exhausted and sweaty. Everyone intantly realized what had happened here, even little Kari.  
  
"I thought that we made a promise, Tai! HOW COULD YOU, YOU DINGLEBERRY!", yelled a VERY angry Matt.  
  
"Oh sure, while you just go off and FUCK YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!", replied Tai.  
  
"True", said Matt.  
  
"Oh, both of you just stop it!", yelled Sora. "After all, I have an announcement to make. I'm a lesbian".  
  
All of the boys backed away from Sora.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!", replied all of the boys.  
  
"Oh Sora, I'm so happy!", cried Mimi. "I'm a lesbian too! I always wanted to tell you, but I was too scared of what you would think!"  
  
Mimi ran into Sora's arms. Everyone backed away from the two raging lesbians.  
  
"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Don't forget me, I'm a lesbian too! Let's have a threesome!", shouted Kari.  
  
Kari jumped into the hugging Sora and Mimi. They all began stripping for the boys.  
  
"I have an announcement to make, as well", began Joe. "Izzy, I love you".  
  
Izzy walked up to Joe with a big smile. It looked as if Izzy was about to hug Joe when he slapped Joe in the face.  
  
"I SEEM THE BE THE ONLY FUCKING SANE ONE HERE!", shouted Izzy. "You guys all gross me out!"  
  
Izzy walked over to Mimi and gave her $20 to strip for him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
